


Akira (Aka) And Ashton (Exe) Oneshots

by MakingInsanityLookGood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingInsanityLookGood/pseuds/MakingInsanityLookGood
Summary: Myself and a friend are writing a story that follows two characters named Aka and Exe, who have lost their memories. The following book is filled with tales of who they were before the events of the book happen. Enjoy :D





	1. Chapter One: Early Mornings

Blaring red numbers glared Ashton in the face as he squinted at the clock. The room around him was dark, appropriately so seeing as it was barely four in the morning. The ravenette groaned quietly, as not to awake the man sleeping next to him, and threw an arm over his eyes. From within his pants, his cock pressed against his panties- a reminder as to why he was awake at this unholy hour. Ashton bit at his lip, debating with himself for a moment before reaching behind himself to pull down the underwear clinging to his thighs. Once the fabric was out of his way, lithe fingers brushed around his rim, teasing the edge of the plug that was buried inside of him. A small moan escaped his mouth, and he jerked his hips forward. Ashton’s cock rubbed against the sheets, and the boy whimpered. Slowly, he began to pull the toy out of his wrecked hole when a hand tightly grabbed at his wrist and hot breath hit his ear. Oh… it seemed the that his boyfriend was awake.

“What’d I say about waking me up, Princess?” Akira rasped, voice thick with sleep. A few moments passed, Ashton’s chest becoming tight with tension and shame. “Look at me.” The brunette demanded as the tired haze in his eyes faded. Like a deer in headlights, Ashton looked up at his boyfriend, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat as their eyes met. 

Ashton gently attempted to tug his arm away from the taller unsuccessfully. A whimper escaped his throat as he let out a whine. “D-daddy…” His soft brown eyes wide as he slipped into headspace. Akira gave a sharp grin in response, pulling the boy closer. “M’ sorry,” the ravenette whispered, using his free hand to clutch at the other’s bicep.

In any other circumstance Akira would forgive his boyfriend, but truthfully, he was a sadist at heart. “Sorry doesn’t cut it, babe.” Ashton tried to shrink into the mattress at his tone, Akira’s sharp gaze cutting into him. “You think you can disobey me so easily, hm? Take your plug out after being explicitly ordered not to?” 

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Ashton whimpered out. “‘M hole was so sensitive, and I just wanted to cum-” the boy cut himself off, realizing that maybe that wasn’t the best choice of words. Akira’s grip on the other boy tightened dangerously, and the sub let out a small cry. “Daddy, p-please…” Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he attempted to get forgiveness for his disobedience.

Taking a shallow breath, the taller looked into Ashton’s eyes, his face stoic and un-telling. “You’re such a selfish little thing, babydoll. Begging gets you nowhere. You know that, don’t you?” Akira chastised, a smirk playing on his features as he pulled Ashton’s arms up above his head and pinned him by the wrists. 

Ashton sniffed quietly, before giving the dom his best puppy eyes. “Are you going to punish me, daddy?” A soft, teasing smile graced his lips for just a second. “Put me over your knee and teach me a lesson?” The growl from Akira’s throat sent blood right to Ashton’s cock. “Please daddy, make me your good boy again.” 

Akira sat up fully, pulling Ashton up by his wrists. “You’re so cocky. Don’t get too mouthy with me.” He warned with a tug. “Get over my lap. Now.” Ashton hardly challenged Akira with a look before being pulled forward into his dom’s lap. A large hand grabbed his ass. “Don’t fight me, Princess. I’ll destroy you just like last night. Don’t care how sensitive you are.” 

Just the thought of Akira taking him had Ashton moaning, wiggling his hips. His head rolled to the side so he could look up at the man under him. “Is that a promise, daddy?” A dark look crossed Akira’s face as Ashton struggled against his grip a little, internally celebrating when Akira pressed his fingers against the base of the plug. The toy pushed up against the sub’s abused prostate- and a cry escaped him. Ashton squirmed in his lap, whimpering as his cock rubbed against Akira. “Daddy~” 

Humming in response, Akira lifted his hand silently, watching Ashton’s face intently as he brought his hand down with force. Ashton yelped as his boyfriend’s hand made contact, leaving a pink handprint in its wake. “How’s that, baby?” the dom raised a brow. “Want me to hurt you more? Treat you like my little slut?” 

Ashton arched into the hit, moan breaking out from his mouth. “Please, daddy, hit me til I learn my lesson. Make it so I can’t sit right for a week- whatever it takes!” The sub looked up at Akira with teary eyes, lip caught tight in his teeth. Akira smirked dangerously, and started a punishing pace on his boyfriends ass. Ashton broke out into moans and whimpered as he took the hits- body going limp against his dom’s legs. 

“So easy to submit,” Akira teased. “ But such a brat.” He delivered another hit, a predatory smile breaking across his features at Ashton’s reddening ass. Ashton simply whimpered, his hard cock twitching, even while being pressed between their two bodies. The taller wet his lips as he pushed on the plug in Ashton’s ass. “How long will it take, babydoll? You seem to never learn your lesson.” 

The brown eyed man let out a gasp, torn between shoving back against the toy or trying to wiggle away from it. “I swear, daddy, I’ll be good- give me my punishment and I promise I’ll behave myself.” Weakly, he grabbed at the leg below him, fingers digging into the flesh. Akira’s eyes narrowed slightly, and cruelly he pulled out the plug a small ways- only to forcefully thrust it back in. Ashton let out a painful whine, withering in Akira’s grip. “Daddy no,” he begged, “It’s too sensitive.” Tears now steadily slid down his cheeks, overstimulation shooting through his body. 

Akira’s eyes darkened. “Are you telling me what to do, Ashton?” He asked, words threatening and sharp as he pressed the plug into his sub’s already abused prostate. Ashton let out a cry and his legs scrambled for some sort of leverage. The flailing of his legs only caused the toy to move against his walls, Ashton going still in defeat as he sobbed. 

“No daddy- no, I wouldn’t!” he cried out, limp body shaking in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. Akira sneered, reaching out to pull Ashton’s head back by his hair. The boy’s cock dripped precum, and he whined loudly. “Please daddy, I’ll do anything, please just give me your cock.” 

“Oh, but baby, you’re too sensitive!” Akira teased, feigning concern as he grabbed the base of the toy and pulled it out of him swiftly. “I could never put you through that!” He cried and a sarcastic smirk grew on his features. Ashton gasped loudly and sobbed, hands shaking as he found purchase in digging his fingers into Akira’s thigh. Then another hard hitting spank landed and the pain only made Ashton moan. 

“N-no,” Ashton whimpered, hole clenching at nothing. “Pl-please, daddy, fill me up.” His teary eyes looked up at Akira. Quietly, he continued, “Said you didn’t care how sensitive I was… You’ll wreak me again, right?” He shoved his ass backwards, tongue sweeping out over his lips. 

“Don’t you think it’d prove my point so much better if i didn’t give you what you’re begging for?” Akira pondered aloud. Ashton gasped hopefully at the feeling of his dom’s finger tracing the rim of his hole. “Y’sound like such a little slut, Ash.” 

A dark feeling of dread filled Ashton’s stomach as he realized the dom wasn’t going to give him what he wants. He head dropped onto the bed, little gasps and whines escaped him. His hips jerked forward, rubbing his cock against Akira’s leg. “Daddy, please,” he whispered. “Use me to your satisfaction. Treat me like a toy, daddy.’” 

Akira hummed as if he was thinking before patting Ashton’s ass. “You look like such a little whore, grinding on me. Get up.” He commanded, and Ashton stood slowly, legs wobbling to support him. “Get on the bed. If you want my cock so badly I expect you to act like it.” Akira teased, a breathy chuckle following his words. 

The boy climbed onto the bed, ass up with his chest pressed up against the sheets. He tilted his head so he could stare at his dom through dazed eyes. “Fill me daddy, plug me up so everytime I sit down I can feel you inside of me.” His hands reached backwards to spread himself for Akira’s sight. “Please, take my slutty hole.” 

Akira growled throatily and pulled off his boxers, never breaking eye contact. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you so hard, Ash. Ruin that pretty little hole of yours.” He told, dark gaze raking over the shorter man’s body as he got into position. Ashton let out a satisfied breath, eyes straining to see his boyfriend’s face. Akira’s face remained stoic as he pressed the tip of his cock against Akira’s hole. “Feel any deja vu, princess?“ 

The boy under him nodded as quick as he could with his face against the sheets, his body shaking with anticipation. “Promise you’ll be as rough as you were last night?” he asked, teasing look in his eyes. “Mold me into your perfect cock slave, daddy, force me to stay open for you at all times.” Akira let out a small growl, his sub’s words sending blood to his cock, which twitched against Ashton’s hole. “Hold me down and ruin me- mark me up so everyone knows I’m yours, daddy.”

Akira pushed his cock in slowly, growling at his boy's tight heat. It was quiet for a second or two, Ashton's impatient panting and whimpering being the only sounds in the room. It was an excruciating few seconds before the man pulled out slowly and thrust forward at an alarming pace. Ashton sobbed, the pain burning through him causing a bead of precum to drip from his aching cock. "You begged for it, kitten, now take it well," Akira snarled, "Understand?"

“Yes, Kira!” Ashton cried out, arching his back. He could feel the slam of Akira’s hips against his- covering his backend in bruises. The man felt like he was going to burst at any second, the constant pounding of his prostate driving him mad. “Please daddy, oh god please!” His body shook in overstimulation, and a heavy blush covered his face. Akira gave a particularly harsh thrust, and Ashton’s next words came out as a whimper. “Please let me cum.” 

Ashton's question hung in the air as Akira continued to thrust into him, "Princess, you should know by now," he finally came to a stop, whispering into the small boy's ear, "Daddy's pleasure comes first." 

Realization dawned on Ashton, but before he had the chance to react, the other man violently thrust forward, and the sub shrieked. He grasped tighty at the sheets as Akira’s fingers pressed into Ashton’s hips. A loud whimper escaped him when teeth sharply locked onto Ashton’s shoulder, the dom marking him up as Akira took him roughly. “Please daddy, please fill me up,” he begged, “Claim me, daddy, make me yours.” Akira snarled in Ashton’s ear, low in his throat. Bite after bite covered the sub’s shoulders and neck.

It was only a few more thrusts before Akira came, throaty growls and groans pouring from his mouth. Ashton shuddered from the bruising grip on his hips, peering back at his dom. "M-may I cum now, Daddy?" He whimpered, and Akira finally flashed that satisfied, sadistic smirk as he began to thrust again. "Cum for me, princess.”

Ashton let out a pitiful whine, clenched his eyes tightly closed, and finally came. His hips shook as Akira fucked him through his orgasm, little whimpers and cries leaving his mouth before he collapsed into the bed. Akira slowly pulled down, reveling in the sight of his boyfriend completely wiped out. He laid down behind Ashton, running a hand down his back gently as the other began to come back to reality. Misty brown eyes meet green, and Akira smiled, laying a kiss on Ashton’s forehead. “You back with me, princess?” Ashton hummed, tucking himself closer to the other, who looked over at the clock. 4:45 in red numbers stared back at him, and he sighed. The boy in his arms looked up at him, and Akira gave him another kiss. “Go back to sleep, we don’t have work for another three hours.” Ashton let out a content noise, and drifted back to sleep, Akira following quickly after.


	2. Chapter Two

The sound of chain links clinking against each other filled the room. Their source being Ashton, who was perched atop his King’s throne. A black collar hugged his neck tightly, matching the leather cuffs which forced his arms backwards towards that top of the King’s seat. The boy shivered, the soft velvet cushion of the throne doing nothing for his naked form, and his eyes searched for the man responsible for placing him here. There, across the room, stood King Akira, who gazed at Ashton’s vulnerable form. They locked eyes, and the King smirked devilishly. His hands moved from where they had been folded behind him, and he held up a small remote for Ashton to see. The boy whimpered, shaking his head, which only made Akira grin wider. He pressed down on one of the buttons, and the toy nestled within Ashton came to life. Said man cried out, squirming as if trying to escape the vibrations, and a flare of sadistic pleasure shot through Akira. Ashton’s mouth fell open with pleas that fell upon deaf ears. “Please, my King, I promise to be better!” The vibrations increasing in intensity was the only response, dragging a harsh sob from the naked man. “Do whatever it is that you wish to do with me but please-” he sucked in a trembling breath, “-please don’t torture me.”

The king chuckles and shakes his head, approaching like a predator who had locked eyes on its prey. “Silly little play thing. All I want to do is torture you.” He said lowly, an intense shiver of something mixed between fear and comfort wracking Ashton's body at the thought of the King's touch. “Would you rather I leave you here alone, bare, pathetic for the palace's eyes? Because I prefer being the one in charge.”

“N-no,” Ashton whimpered, shaking his head violently. “I just w-want to satisfy you.” He trembled in his bounds, trying to escape the vibrations driving him up the wall. “Bounce on your c-cock til I’m full of your cum.” The vibrations intensified, and the ravenette’s hips stuttered upwards.

Cooing, Akira ran a finger from the center of the other man's chest, down to his belly button, “Your Highness." He snarled, raising a hand and slapping Ashton's cock and chuckling in satisfaction as the boy's cock bobbed and he cried out.

"Y-Yes! Your Highness!" Ashton shook violently, straining to lean in closer to his lover. “P-please, my King, allow me to pleasure you,” the restrained man pleaded. “I want to make you feel fantastic.” Akira smirked, and wrapped his hand tightly around the sub’s cock, gripping to the point of Ashton sobbing.

"Such a little cock slut, huh?" The man smirked, thumbing at the tip of his cock, "So desperate for your king, aren't you?" He continued, tone playfully teasing as a juxtaposition to the sadistic glint in his green eyes.

Ashton nodded, opening his mouth to plead again- only for Akira to press his fingers to the other’s tongue. The other hand raised to wrap around the ravenette’s throat. “Shhh, I think that’s enough out of you. Since you want to please me, why don’t we put your mouth to better use.”

The boy stared with wide eyes, shocked at the mercy. Akira flashed a small smile, "Come on, baby," he began, undoing the blinds that held him to the throne, a harsh tug on the chain bringing him onto shakey feet. It wasn't a second before Kira had him on his knees, looking up at him with anticipating, watery eyes. "You have a service to do, doll."

Ashton reached with shaky hands to undo Akira’s pants, dragging them down until his cock freed itself, lightly hitting the ravenette in the face. He looked up, locking eyes with his King as he ran his tongue the underside of his shaft. After a few licks, Ashton took it into his mouth, and began to suck. Akira reached down, twisting his fingers into the head of hair, yanking. Ashton whimpered around the dick in his mouth, tears springing into his green eyes.

The king pulled him back by the hold he had on his hair, humming as though thinking. "I'm not sure how seriously you take me, princess, but you're mine." He growled, forcing the other man's head down until he gagged in surprise, hands pathetically searching for something to hold onto. "This mouth is made for pleasing your king and begging for mercy."

Ashton let out a broken whine, muffled by Akira’s cock pressing into the back of his throat. His tears broke free from his eyes, now streaming down his cheeks and staining his face. He found purchase for his fingers in his King’s thighs, holding onto them as he choked. Lines of saliva ran down his chin and neck, and Ashton sobbed.

"Are you going to make your king do your job?" With a growl, he began to thrust into his mouth, abusing the small boy's throat. "Pathetic. Maybe I should get a new cock whore." He snarled.

Ashton whimpered, and tried to shake his head. Small noises of protest left his throat, and he licked at the underside of his cock. He bobbed his head as best as he could, taking down Akira’s cock.

The king choked out a warm hum of a moan, smirking down at Ashton like a predator that had caught it's pray. "That's a good little slut, taking my cock like a good boy~"

The smaller man began to bob his head rhythmically, humming and licking at the head when he pulled upwards. A sloppy mess of drool was forming on his chin and neck, the saliva steadily streaming from Ashton’s mouth now. Akira tightened his grip on the man’s hair, thrusting his hips up in time with Ashton’s head moving down. The ravenette’s throat spasmed around the king’s cock, and he whined loudly.

"Fuck, look at you" Akira growled in between rough grunts, "such a mess, choking on me." Ashton shuddered at his words, neglected cock twitching in anticipation. He gagged when a particularly hard thrust hit his throat, an embarrassed, shameful feeling blooming in his stomach at the way precum dripped steadily onto his thighs at the feeling of the king forcing his cock down his throat.

Finally, Akira forced Ashton’s head up, watching through hooded eyes as his smaller lover panted heavily. He grinned something sadistic, before yanking the man up by his hair. The king pulled Ashton closer, reaching behind the man and pressing at the toy nestled in his ass. Ashton whimpered, and Akira fully pulled the vibrator out. “Ride my cock,” he demanded of the man. “Ride me until I’m satisfied.” Ashton shakily nodded, slowly straddling his king before slowly lowering himself down on the man’s hard cock. A loud whimper escaped him, but Akira merely grabbed his hips and forced him down the rest of the way. The fucked out noise that escaped Ashton echoed in the throne room- surely loud enough for anyone passing through the halls to hear. Not that Akira cared- he made a special effort to make his claim over Ashton as oblivious as possible, and as often as possible.

Ashton shivered as his thighs strained to lift himself, but the quiet sounds of pleasure forced him to push the aching of his limbs out of his mind and focus solely on pleasing his master. Akira's fingers dug into his hips bruisingly, the boy knowing the pain was his king's way of praise.

His body shook as Ashton rose and dropped back down rhythmically. Little noises of pleasure escaped him as he bounced, which only encouraged Akira to give harder trusts upwards into the small man. “M-my king-” he moaned loudly when Akira struck his prostate dead on. “God- please my k-king, allow m-me a kiss?” He panted out, leaning his face forward ever so slightly. Akira smirked.

Leading his hips into a slower pace, Akira whispered, just loud enough for his toy to hear, "How badly do you want it?" He asked teasingly, raising his hips just enough to dig the tip of his cock into Ashton's prostate. "Many, many people ask that of me. What makes you so special?"

Ashton stared back at the man, eyes glazed over in lust. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do if you asked it of me, my lord,” he told him softly, clenching around him. “If you ordered me to bathe in the blood of your enemies without armor, I would do so a hundred times over. And then I would come right back to your lap.” The smaller man pressed downwards as best he could, giving a weak smile to his dom.

Akira smashed their lips together as his cock twitched wildly inside of Ashton, the small boy's eyes fluttering helplessly as his king thrust up into him at a ruthless pace. He could feel everything so intensely, Akira's heavy breathing, the wet sound of sex, his own lewd moans. He almost zones out for a moment, but the feeling of his king cumming inside of him, pulled him right out of his head.

Ashton let out a loud whimper, body shaking as Akira filled him. “My l-lord, please,” he eyes dropped to where his own cock bounced helplessly. “I-I’ve served you well, sir, please may I cum?” Akira’s hands tightened on his hips as he finished emptying himself into the tight hole. “Your majesty...“ Ashton pleaded when the King did not respond. “Plea-”

He slapped a hand over the boy's mouth with an intensely sharp look. Ashton's eyes widened in fear momentarily, but it all melted away when his king showed the smallest bit of a smirk and began stroking his aching cock. "No more words, pet. You've done well. Cum for your majesty."

Little whimpers left Ashton’s mouth as the king played with his cock. It didn’t take much before he was spilling over Akira’s hand. The king stroked him through his orgasm until the smaller man was quivering from overstimulation. “Thank you,” he whispered quietly, starting to pull himself off Akira’s cock.

Akira tutted softly and pushed the boy back down, smiling at the warm feeling of being inside of him. "You're going to clean my hand off, and stay." He demanded, clean hand reaching for the chain that had once been keeping Ashton on the throne.

Ashton reached out, taking Akira’s dirtied hand, and brought it to his lips. They locked eyes, and the smaller man slowly ran his tongue along the king’s palm. He repeated this action until the hand was clean, to which he dropped a kiss right in the center. “My lord,” he said with a slutty smile.

Akira chuckled softly as he locked the chain back to his collar, looking into his eyes. "My little slut." He said affectionately. 


End file.
